Por un idiota
by laulau2311
Summary: Por un idiota y una simple acción tu vida puede irse a la mierda. Rachel Gp
1. Prologo

Prologo

Una simple acción de un estúpido y cavernícola jugador en un fatídico día puede trastocarte toda tu existencia y eso es lo que me ocurrió a mi .

Rachel Gp


	2. La humillación y el adiós

**Situado en el 2015 pero narra lo que paso 2005**

La humillación y el adiós

Todos cuando somos pequeños tenemos un crush por así decirlo con alguien. Mi crush fue mi mejor amiga. Lucy Quinn Fabray , la chica mas popular del instituto y la mas perfecta a mis ojos.

Quinn era la manda mas del instituto , capitana de las animadoras , presidenta del club de celibato y yo era su mejor amiga .

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry y mi época por el instituto no fue de lo mas agradable que se diga. Era la chica bajita y gorda , la nerd y perdedora capitana del glee club que por casualidades de la vida era la mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del instituto . Siempre me he considerado una chica un tanto especial y el que tuviera algo extra en mi anatomía que me diferenciara de otras chicas ayudaba. Así es , era intersexual y solo mis padres y mi medico lo sabían. Solo ellos hasta aquel fatídico día.

Empezó siendo un día de lo mas normal. Mi despertador sonó a las 6:30 , me levante , me vestí y baje a desayunar con mis padres.

Hiram y Leroy Berry , los padres mas especiales y cariñosos que puede tener una chica. Mis padres eran la única pareja abiertamente homosexual de toda Lima y por ello eran criticados , y no solamente ellos , yo también recibía criticas por ser el fruto de una relación inmoral ante los ojos de dios. Os preguntareis como dos hombres podían haber tenido una hija y todo se soluciona con dos palabras , vientre de alquiler. Mis padre contrataron a mi madre , Shealby Corcoran para que me tuviera a mi en su vientre y 9 meses después nací yo. Se asombraron cuando nací , siempre habían pensado que lo que tenían era un lindo baroncito , pero cuando me vieron nacer como princesita con paquete extra no me dieron la espalda , al fin y al cabo eran mis padres.

Nada mas acabe de desayunar me monte en mi coche y partí hacia el instituto . William Mckinley , aquel instituto en el que si no eras popular no eras nadie mas que alguien que recibía granizados por parte de los populares. Yo por suerte no entraba en esa lista gracias a Quinn , Brittany y Santana.

Brittany y Santana las otras dos miembros del trió de oro del instituto . Gracias a la rara amistad que mantenía con ellas y Quinn no recibía tantos granizados como el resto.

Se puede decir que ellas y los del glee club eran los únicos amigos que tenia dentro del instituto , pero eso no evito que se rieran de mi cuando sucedió lo peor que me podía pasar.

Nos encontrábamos a segunda hora de aquel fatídico miércoles y yo me encontraba recogiendo un par de cosas que necesitaba para la siguiente clase cuando recibí un golpe en el hombro que hizo que todas mis cosas fueran a parar al suelo , me apresure a recorjerlas todas pero aun así no llegue a tiempo antes de que el cavernicola de Finn Hudson cogiera una de ellas.

Vaya vaya pero que es esto , una carta dirigida a Quinn Fabray , escuchad todos

"_Quinn , dulce y hermosa Quinn , escribo esta carta por que es la única forma de desahogar todo lo que siento por ti . Aun no me creo que alguien como tu me haya dado el privilegio de poder llamarla mi amiga . Durante estos años de amistad que llevábamos he ido cayendo poco a poco en tu encanto hasta quedar completamente enamorada de ti, como no caer ante alguien tan perfecta._

_Te amo." _Parece ser que la perdedora esta enamorada- dijo el.

Finn dame eso- exclame entre dientes

Pero si tiene agallas , y que vas a hacer si no te lo doy , eh , vas a cantar hasta que me desmaye?.

Yo no hice otra cosa que lanzarme contra el , lo desestabilice pero con tan mala y pésima suerte que para evitar caer en el suelo se agarro a mis pantalones , llevándose con ellos los boxers especiales que siempre llevaba puesto.

Parece ser que al final si que eras un monstruo !

Aquel comentario desencadeno risas de parte de todo el alumnado , incluso de los miembros del glee club , pero extrañamente no de Quinn , Santana y Brittany.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme a llorar , volver a vestirme , recoger todas mis cosas y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hasta el estacionamiento donde me monte en mi coche y salí de allí a todo velocidad ignorando los gritos de Quinn y las chicas.

Llegue a casa destrozada , donde me encontré con mis padres que inmediatamente me preguntaron que pasaba , ese mismo día decidimos irnos de Lima y a la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada de los Berry en ese pueblo. Nadie volvió a saber nada nuestro.

Recibí e-mails y llamadas de Quinn y las chicas pero todas tenían la misma respuesta , la ignorancia. Contestarlo seria volver a un pasado que no quería . El mismo día que me marche de Lima , día el mismo día que la Rachel buena , amable y callada había muerto.


	3. Presente , llamada y encuentro

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora les dejo con la historia...**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Llegue a casa destrozada , donde me encontré con mis padres que inmediatamente me preguntaron que pasaba , ese mismo día decidimos irnos de Lima y a la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada de los Berry en ese pueblo. Nadie volvió a saber nada nuestro._

_Recibí e-mails y llamadas de Quinn y las chicas pero todas tenían la misma respuesta , la ignorancia. Contestarlo seria volver a un pasado que no quería . El mismo día que me marche de Lima , día el mismo día que la Rachel buena , amable y callada había muerto._

**Presente , llamada y encuentro**

Mi vida cambio mucho desde que me fui de Lima . Hice deporte lo que me llevo a perder peso y a conseguir un cuerpo de infarto que hacia que muchas mujeres y hombres perdieran el norte cuando me veían.

Cuando empece el instituto en Los Angeles , el mismo día que entre hice la prueba para el equipo de football americano y quede como una de las jugadoras reclutadas lo que me catapulto a la cima de la pirámide de popularidad de el instituto junto a los demás deportistas.

A diferencia de en Mckinley estar en el coro de la escuela también significaba estar en la cima , ya que el coro era un coro campean al haber ganado las nacionales 6 años seguidos, cuando hice la prueba para entrar por suerte me admitieron . Fue en el coro donde conocí a Gisella Knight quien era la entrenadora tanto del coro como del equipo de football . Gisella se convirtió en una madre para mi y aun hoy nos mantenemos en contacto ya que gracias a ella pude superar la muerte de mi abuela Lúlu. En el ultimo año de instituto , nuestro equipo llego a la final del torneo nacional de football americano , final que ganamos y en la cual tanto a mi mi como a unas cuantas jugadoras nos llovieron ofertas de becas deportivas de universidades de todo el país . Tuve ofertas de Yale , Harvard , Stanford y muchas mas , pero la que mas me llamaba era la de Harvard.

Harvard siempre fue mi universidad predilecta ya que contaba con uno de los mas amplios programas en medicina del estado. Acabe la carrera como primera de mi promoción en Neurocirugía lo que me ofreció muchas opciones a la hora de entras en un hospital pero acabe decidiéndome por el mismo en el que trabajaba mi prima . El Seattle Grace . Tanto yo como mi prima tuvimos que subir posiciones hasta colocarnos hoy por hoy en la que estamos, cada una es especialista en su campo , Neurocirugia y Traumatologia respectivamente.

Me encontraba revisando unos escaners de una de mis pacientes cuando alguien me tapo los ojos.

Dime quien soy y te destapo los ojos

**R:** Eres rubia?

Si

**R:** Ojos azules?

Si

**R:** Te gustan los niños.

Me apasionan los niños

**R:** Ya lo se.

Quien soy?

**R: **Arizona Robbins , cirujana pediátrica y la novia de mi prima.

**A**: Premio . Hola Rach

**R:** Hola rubia.

**A**: Eso son los escaners de Jossie?

**R:** Si , Jossie tiene un cerebro en crecimiento ya que solo tiene tres años por lo que si estirpo pronto ese pequeño tumor , el propio tiempo repara la zona afectada.

**A**: Es muy urgente que la operes ya ?

**R: **Esta tarde mismo tengo un hueco a las cuatro , comentase-lo a los padres haber que te dicen y luego me mandas un busca vale?

**A:** Vale , te veo a la hora de comer?

**R: **Como siempre.

Cuando acabe de revisar los escaners restantes se los entregue a la chica de recepción para que los metieran en sus respectivos historiales y me dirigí a hacer la ronda de mis post-operatorios. Por suerte todos los pacientes estaban sin complicaciones , lo que para un cirujano en un alivio.

Cuando llegaron las dos baje a la cafetería a comer y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre , en donde ya estaban las hermanas Lexy y Meredith Grey , Christina Yang y Owen Hant , Dereck Sheperd y Marck Sloan , las únicas que faltaban eran las Calzona.

**R: **Hey chicos.

**Todos :** Hola Berry.

**R:** Y mi prima y la rubia?

Llegaron por quienes lloraban.

**R: **Callie mira que te adoro pero tus ataques egocéntricos no los soporto.- le dije con un gruñido

**C: **Y a ti que mosca te ha picado?

**R: **La de llevar 36 horas sin dormir.

**L.G. **Y se puede saber que haces todavía aquí?

**R: **Ayer cuando me iba a ir a casa me sonó el busca , se ve que a Sophie le había bajado la presión intracranial y sus padres se pusieron nerviosos y tuve que ir y soltarles un discurso de tres horas explicándoles que si baja la presión intracranial era algo bueno y no me iba a ir a casa para dormir 3 horas así que decidí quedarme.

La conversación acabo hay y la mesa se lleno de bajos murmullos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil.

**R**:Si?

Rachel soy papa Leroy.

**R**: Dime Papa.

**L:** Cielo quería comentarte que nos a llegado una carta a tu nombre y la hemos abierto por error.

**R: **De quien es ?

**L:** Del instituto.

**R:** Del Hollywood College ?

**L:** No cielo , de Mckinley.

**R:** No quiero saber nada de ese lugar y lo sabes papa.

**L:** Lo se cielo , pero creo que es hora que cierres esa etapa .

**R:** Y pretendes que vaya al lugar donde sufrí la mayor humillación de toda mi vida?

**L:** Rachel se que no sera agradable pero tienes que cerrar esa etapa y tanto tu padre como yo creemos que no hay mejor forma de cerrar-la que ir a la reunión de antiguos alumnos de tu curso.

**R:** Cuando es Papa?

**L: **En una semana justa. Iras ?

**R:** Tengo otra opción?

**L:** Nope . Lo siento cielo , adiós te queremos.

No pude contestar ya que me había colgado. Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata y deje caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

**C: **Que pasa Rach?

**R**: Ohio.

**C: **Que pasa con ese sitio .-dijo con un gruñido , ya que tanto ella como Arizona eran conocedoras de toda la historia.

**R: **Reunión de antiguos alumnos.

**A:**Cuando?

**R: **En una semana justa.

**C:** Por lo que veo han pillado un día durante tus vacaciones no?

**R:** Si

**A:** Iras?

**R:** No me queda otro remedio mi padre dice que me servirá para cerrar es etapa.

**C:** Estoy de acuerdo con el tio , pero estas preparada para ir ?

**R: **Se que estoy preparada , pero no se si quiero asumir el tener que ir.

**A:** Resulta que nosotras cogemos vacaciones una semana después que tu por lo que si Callie esta de acurdo no tendríamos problemas en acompañarte. Cielo?

**C: **Estoy de acuerdo .

**L.G**: No es por ser entrometida pero que pasa con Ohio y esa reunión de antiguos alumnos.

**R**: Es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recordar.

**M.G:** Ni que hubieras matado a alguien . Espera , no has matado a nadie verdad?

**R:** Me crees capaz de matar a alguien?

**M.G:** Eres cinturón negro en tres clases de artes marciales, no es por nada,

**C.Y:** Meredith , Rachel es tan peligrosa como los pelos rubios que tengo yo.

**R:** Aclarado el tema de que Cristina en otra vida quiere ser rubia yo os dejo que en exactamente 10 minutos tengo que explicarles a unos padres nervios en lo que consistirá la operación de su hija si quieren que la opera.

**A: **Jossie?

**R: **Jossie.

**A:** Han dicho que si , pero se me ha pasado enviarte el busca, perdón.

**R: **Tranquila.

Me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jossie en donde le explique a los padres en que consistiría la operación.

A las cuatro en punto entre en quirofano y 2 horas de intervención después Jossie ya no tenia tumor. Fue una intervención relativamente sencilla pero con la neurocirugía hay que ser concienzudo y no dejar cabos sueltos por lo que se requiere tiempo.

Dos horas después y mi ronda hecha daba por finalizado ese día de trabajo y empezaban mis tres semanas de vacaciones.

Me despedí de todos los chicos ya que no los volvería a ver , me encamine hacia mi coche y puse rumbo hacia mi apartamento en el que cene una pizza acompañada de una buena copa de vino.

Nada mas acabar de cenar me puse a navegar por la pagina web de un aerolínea hasta que encontré billete de avión hacia Ohio , el problema es que salia mañana a las seis de la tarde. Intente encontrar otro billete en otra aerolínea pero ningún vuelo tenia asientos libres , por lo que me resigne a tomar el vuelo de mañana.

También tuve que averiguar el numero de un hotel , al cual llame he hice mi reserva por 1 semana y media e hice la maleta en la cual metí lo justo y necesario, No se a que hora me venció el sueño pero se que dormí como un tronco hasta que el despertador sonó dando paso a un nuevo dia. El tiempo que me quedaba hasta las 6 lo pase adelantando trabajo el cual acabe antes de lo que esperaba y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el avión camino a Ohio. Las tres horas de vuelo se me pasaron volando.

Cuando sali del aeropuerto de Dayton llame a un taxi para que me llevara directamente al Hotel. Tras todo el royo ese de la registracion y dejar las maletas decidí salir a correr un rato ,estuve como una hora y media corriendo cuando decidi que era hora dela merienda asi que me dirijia un bar pero justo antes de entrar escuche un grito.

Mi bolso , ese hombre se lleva mi bolso!

Y entonces lo vi justo en la acera de enfrente corría un hombre con el susodicho bolso en las manos por lo que no me lo pensé y salí corriendo detrás de el , no me costo mucho pillarlo y pude quitarle el bolso de las manos cuando lo Tackele. Parece ser que lo hice demasiado fuerte porque lo deje inconsciente.

Letras de mi pude oír unos gritos de gracias y cuando me gire para devolverle el bolso a su dueña ocurrió lo impensable. Justo delante de mi tenia a Quinn.

**Q:** Rachel...

**R**: Quinn...

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia. Como siempre me encanta que me digan que opinan y que les gustaría que pasara.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. El presente y la noticia del pasado

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Y entonces lo vi justo en la acera de enfrente corría un hombre con el susodicho bolso en las manos por lo que no me lo pensé y salí corriendo detrás de el , no me costo mucho pillarlo y pude quitarle el bolso de las manos cuando lo Tackele. Parece ser que lo hice demasiado fuerte porque lo deje inconsciente._

_Letras de mi pude oír unos gritos de gracias y cuando me gire para devolverle el bolso a su dueña ocurrió lo impensable. Justo delante de mi tenia a Quinn._

_**Q:** Rachel..._

_**R**: Quinn..._

**El presente y la noticia del pasado**

Lo siguiente que vi fue una mata de cabellos dorados y un cuerpo estrellándose con el mio. Quinn me tenia entre sus brazos dándome un abrazo asfixiante mientras yo no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme verdaderamente quieta.

**Q: **Eres tu , verdaderamente eres tu. Dijo mientras me analizada de arriba a abajo.

**R:** Si Quinn soy yo.

**Q:** Eres tu y estas aquí . No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Lo que me recuerda que- Lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Quinn estampándose contra mi mejilla en una fuerte cachetada.

**R:** Pero se puede saber que te ocurre loca!?

**Q: **Que me ocurre?¡Que que me ocurre! Me ocurre que de un día para otro mi mejor amiga desapareció de la faz de la tierra y no supe nada mas de ella. Me ocurre que me volví loca tratando de localizarte .Te llame , te escribí mensajes y e-mails pero no recibí contestación a ninguno , Brittany y Santana también intentaron localizarte y tuvieron el mismo resultado que yo . Nos volvimos locas intentando encontrarte y tu sin dar señales de vida y toda vi me preguntas que me ocurre.

**R:** Y que querrías que hiciera he que volviera para que se siguieran metiendo conmigo , que sufriera humillación tras humillación para llegar al punto de no poder aguantar mas y cometer una locura? Eso querías ? Por que yo no , yo no quería sufrir 5 días a la semana cuando entrara por las puertas de ese instituto , no podría aguantar burla tras burla , no lo aguantaría por eso decidí marcharme.

**Q:** Y por eso tenias que cortar toda relación entre nosotras cuatro?

**R: **Tenia que alejarme de todo Quinn y vosotras erais parte de ese todo . Mantener vuestra amistad me ataría a ese horroroso recuerdo y preferí cortar lazos antes de hundirme mas y ademas estaríais mejor sin mi.

**Q:** Que estaríamos mejor sin ti. Tu no sabes lo que pasamos cuando desapareciste . Las tres perdimos toda alegría , dejamos las porristas y sucumbimos ante una depresión originada por tu partida. Britt dejo de sonreír por cualquier cosa, Santana se culpaba por no haber interferido y yo , yo había perdido parte de mi corazón cuando te fuiste.

**R:** Solo era tu amiga , no exageres tanto.

**Q:** Eras mi mejor amiga Rachel . Eramos una no lo entiendes. Te quería mas de lo que me quería a mi misma joder.

**R:** Pero al fin y al cabo una amistad se substituye.

**Q: **No la nuestra Rachel , la nuestra no es substituible. Quiero de vuelta a mi amiga. Te quiero de vuelta.

**R:** No hay marcha atrás Quinn . Lo hecho hecho esta.

**Q:** Y tienes razón pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas de nuevo.

**R: **Nuestras vidas son demasiado diferentes. Si pretendes que vuelva a ser tu perrito faldero vas equivocada nena.

**Q:** No quiero un perrito faldero quiero a mi mejor amiga, y esa eras tu Rachel y siempre lo seras.

**R:**Y que pretendes que hagamos ?

**Q:** Esta noche. Tu y yo y las chicas saldremos a cenar.

**R**: Pues no creo que quieras que vaya de esta guasa .

**Q:** No por eso vas a ir a donde sea que te estés quedando , te vas a duchar y te vas a cambiar. Camina yo te llevo, tengo el coche aparcado un poco mas adelante.

**R: **Vale pero antes.

Me acerque hasta el hombre que seguía sentado en el suelo un poco desorientado.

**R:** Haber amigo me ves.

Si.

**R:** Pues hola , mi nombre es Rachel. Ahora ves mi dedo , quiero que lo sigas.

Moví el dedo unas cuantas veces delante de sus ojos , los cuales siguieron el movimiento de mi dedo.

**R:** Vale no tienes nada , pero te recomiendo que te estés un rato sentado hasta que te veas con fuerzas para levantarte. Ale hombre tu tranquilo he, adiós.

Me acerque donde estaba Quinn y comenzamos a caminar hacia su coche.

**Q:** Se puede saber que ha sido eso?

**R:** Era mi deber asegurarme que se encontraba bien.

**Q:** Tu deber?

**R:** Supongo que durante luego lo averiguaras.

Nos montamos en el coche de Quinn y nos fuimos directamente hacia el hotel.

**R:** Bueno gracias por traerme.

**Q: **Quien dice que solo te he traído o no señor yo subo contigo .

**R: **Y eso porque ?

**Q:** No pienso separarme de ti mientras estés aquí.

**R:** Ok

Subimos hacia mi habitación , donde yo prepare todo lo que necesitaba para ducharme y la ropa que me pondría después me la llevaría al lavabo. Estaba secándome el pelo cuando picaron a la puerta principal de la habitación.

**R: **Quinn abre tu por favor!

**Q: **Voy.

Sinceramente no le di importancia a quien podía ser cuando salí del baño con la toalla en la cabeza y solamente con la parte de abajo y el sujetador puestos.

Rachei ?

Justo delante de mi se encontraban dos chicas , una rubia alta y una morena un poco mas bajita que yo.

**R:** Emm si.

Rachie! -Lo siguiente que se es que me encontraba encima de la cama atrapada bajo el cuerpo de la chica rubia , a la que de cerca pude reconocer como Brittany.

**R:** Hola Britt-Britt .

**B:** Ves Sanny te dije que se acordaría de nosotras , pero me parece a mi que esta no es la Rachel que se fue hace diez años.

**R: **Sigo siendo la misma Britt.

**S:** Pues sera de mentalidad y personalidad por que yo no recuerdo hacerte visto nunca esos abdominales.

**R:** El tiempo , las dietas y el ejercicio es lo que tiene Lopez.

**S:** Lopez?

**R: **Anda ven aquí Santana.

Me abrí de brazos esperando la colisión del cuerpo de Santana contra el mio , colisión que no tardo en llegar acompañada de una bofetada en la mejilla contraria de en la que me la había dado Quinn.

**R:** Joder , hoy es el día de pegar a Rachel o que?

**S:** Te lo merecías .

**R: **Vale vale pero no me peguéis mas , he tenido suficiente por un tiempo.

Me dirijo hacia mi maleta y saque una de mis camisas favoritas y me la puse , justo cuando me iba a poner los zapatos sonó mi móvil.

**R:** Berry

Rachel soy yo , Dereck.

**R: **Dime Dereck.

**D:** Se que estas de vacaciones pero no te molestaría si no fuera necesario.

**R:** Que pasa?

**D:** Nos ha llegado un paciente de un accidente a urgencias y en el escáner sale algo que me preocupa por eso te lo he enviado al correo.

**R:** Vale me he traído el portátil conmigo dame 20 minutos y te digo algo , ahora hablamos.

**B:** Quien era ? Tu novio ? Tienes novio o novia ?

**R: **Britt era un compañero de trabajo , no no es mi novio y no tengo novio.

Me concentre en encender el portátil y mientras este se encendía acabe por ponerme mis tacones

Pump negros que combinaban perfectamente con mi camisa blanca y mi pelo liso con unas cuantas ondas.

Cuando el ordenador estaba encendido entre al correo y abrí el mensaje de Dereck , encontrando un archivo adjunto el cual abrí.

**R:**Joder.

**S: **Que pasa y que es eso?

**Q:** Eso no es un escáner cerebral ?

**R:** Eso mismo.

Cuando me puse a revisar el escáner pude ver claramente que se trataba de un Ependimoma , Un ependimoma es una neoplasia intracraneal del sistema nervioso central que aparecen comúnmente en el cuarto ventrículo en niños y en el conducto empendimario o raquídeo en la región lumbosacra en adultos .

**R: **Ependimoma .

Cogí el móvil y llame a Dereck, quien me lo cogió de inmediato.

**R:** Ependimoma.

**D:** Me lo temía , pero me preocupa ya que es muy grande.

**R: **Que edad tiene?

**D:** 6 años , y tu sabes que mi especialidad son cuando son mas mayores por lo que no quiero meterme y cagarla.

**R:** Dereck no la cagaras. Llama a Robbins y que te supervise si te ves mas seguro pero yo no puedo hacer nada mas.

**D:** Ahora mismo no sabes lo que te hecho de menos por el hospital.

**R:** Que no te oiga tu mujer que no quiero sufrir la ira de medusa . Dereck?

**D:** Si?

**R:** En cuanto acabes me llamas vale?

**D:** Vale

**R:** Luego hablamos. Adiós.

Cuando me gire para mirar a las chicas todas me miraban con un cara de desconcierto.

**Q:** Que a sido eso?

**R:** Un compañero pidiéndome una opinión.

**S: **Eres medico.

**R: **Cirujana mejor dicho.

**B: **Abres a la gente por la mitad?

**R:** Que? No no yo solo me encargo de un sistema del cuerpo.

**Q:** Cual?

**R: **El nervioso.

**S:** Eres neurocirujana !?

**R:** Rachel Berry cirujana especializada en neurocirugía graduada en Harvard y trabajando en Seattle.

**Q:** Harvard?

**R: **Sip , como primera de mi promoción.

**S:** Joder , si que has hecho cosas durante estos años.

**R:** Bastantes pero por que no seguimos hablando en el restaurante.

**B:** Me parece bien , vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el propio restaurante del hotel , en el cual nos dieron mesa inmediatamente.

**B: **Bueno creo que todas queremos saber a donde fuiste cuando nos dejaste.

**R: **A Los Angeles , donde estudie en el Hollywood College hasta que me gradué como primera de mi curso y campeona nacional por partida doble.

**S: **Partida doble?

**R:** Si , ya que tanto el coro como el equipo de football quedaron en primera posición en su respectiva competición.

**Todas:** Fuiste jugadora de Football !?

**R:** Emm si y que hay de vosotras?

**S: **No hay mucho que contar , por lo menos yo me gradué con una buena nota y fui aceptada en la NYU donde estudie Leyes.

**R: **La abogada Lopez , que miedo me da.

**B**: Yo me gradué gracias a que tanto Quinn como Santy me ayudaron a estudiar, aplique para Julliard donde me aceptaron y donde estudie danza contemporánea y me gradué con titulo en enseñanza.

**R:** Por que no me extraña que tu seas bailarina .

**Q:** Y en mi caso yo me gradué y estudie en Yale donde me gradué en artes dramáticas y fotografía.

**R: **Wuao muy buenas carreras todas.

**B:** Y ahora pasemos a lo importante . Estas enamorada Rachie?

**R: **Solo he estado enamorada una vez en mi vida Brittany y creo que no me podre enamorar con la misma intensidad de la que lo estuve.

**Q: **Y de quien estuviste tan enamorada?

**R:** No me digas que no lo sabes Quinn?

**Q:** Pues no , no lo se , que tendria que saber?

**R.** Estaba enamora de ti Quinn.

**Quinn PV**

**R:** Estaba enamorada de ti Quinn.

_Coomooo , que Rachel , mi Rachel estaba enamorada de mi?_

**Q:** De mi ?

**R:** No me digas que no lo notaste , mas de una vez me quedaba boba mirandote. Os acordais el dia que llegue a clase con la nariz hinchada y sangrando?

**Br**: Si porque?

**R:** Llegue a clase así por que me quede mirando a Quinn mientras caminaba y me estampe contra una puerta.

**S: **Joder si que estabas pillada por la rubia culona.

**R:** Tu lo has dicho , si que estaba pillada.

Ese estaba fue como un golpe en el estomago , era un pasado . Mi Rach ya no estaba enamorada de mi y yo seguía igual de enamorada de ella como al principio.

Cada día me sigo riñendo a mi misma por no decirle que yo también la amaba antes de que se fuera . Podríamos haber estado juntas. Pero tengo claro que Rachel sera mía como que mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray. Prepárate Berry por que te voy a volver a enamorar.

**Bueno que piensan? Les gusta como va encaminada la historia? Quieren que aparezca algo o quite algo? Como siempre todas las sugerencias son admitidas.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	5. La revelación

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**R:** Llegue a clase así por que me quede mirando a Quinn mientras caminaba y me estampe contra una puerta._

_**S: **Joder si que estabas pillada por la rubia culona._

_**R:** Tu lo has dicho , si que estaba pillada._

_Ese estaba fue como un golpe en el estomago , era un pasado . Mi Rach ya no estaba enamorada de mi y yo seguía igual de enamorada de ella como al principio._

_Cada día me sigo riñendo a mi misma por no decirle que yo también la amaba antes de que se fuera . Podríamos haber estado juntas. Pero tengo claro que Rachel sera mía como que mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray. Prepárate Berry por que te voy a volver a enamorar._

**La revelación**

Nos encontrábamos en el momento de los postres cuando el móvil de Rachel sonó . Cuando lo cogió y miro la pantalla soltó un suspiro y dio directamente a colgar.

**Br:** No lo coges?

**R:** No pienso contestarle a esta persona.

**S**: Quien era ?

**R:** Leila.

**S**: Leila?

**R: **Mi ex-novia que esta obsesionada conmigo.

**Br: **Tal vez solo quiera volver contigo, no lo has pensado.

**R:** Lo pensé al principio Britt , pero cuando la vi perseguirme de clase a clase , esperarme delante de mi coche y mi apartamento me empece a hartar , he tenido que cambiar tres veces de numero de móvil por su culpa y de apartamento.

**Q:** Cuando ibas a clase , todavía vas a clase?

**R: **Salí con Leila el ultimo año de universidad , duramos exactamente 3 semanas .

**Q: **Como es que duraste tan poco?

Juro que por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos sobre esa tal Leila.

**R:** Los primeros 3 días fueron perfectos pero cada vez se volvía mas controladora sobre mi . No soportaba que me acercara a mis amigos pero sobre todo no soportaba que me acercara a Callie y eso que es mi prima. Me controlaba la comida , las horas en las que salia y entraba de clase y a las tres semanas no lo soporte mas y la deje .

**S:** Joder , que le viste tu a esa loca.

**R: **No lo se ni yo lo que le vi en su momento S.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Rachel volvió a sonar.

**R:** Es que no se cansa nunca , ufff.

**Q:** Dame el teléfono Rachel.

**R:** Que ?

**Q: **Que me des ese teléfono Berry.

**S: **Sera mejor que se lo des.

Rachel se apresuro a darme el teléfono , teléfono que puse en manos libres y acepte la llamada.

**L:** Rachel mi amor.

**Q:** No soy Rachel.

**L:** Que haces tu con el móvil de mi novia y quien coño eres ?

**Q**: Mi nombre es Quinn y déjame que me ria . Novia ? Tu sabes que lo dejasteis hace mas de tres años no?

**L:** Tu como sabes eso?

**Q: **Rachel me lo ha contado todo.

**L:** Pasa-le el móvil a Rachel inmediatamente .

**Q:** No pienso pasar-le nada y como vuelva a recibir una llamada tuya haré que mi abogado te meta un buen paquete.

No le deje que dijera nada mas , colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví a Rachel que me miraba con la boca abierta.

**Q:** Cierra esa boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Cuando acabe de hablar el teléfono de Rachel volvió a sonar. Rachel se disculpo con nosotras y se alejo para contestar la llamada.

**Rachel P.V**

Mi móvil indicaba una llamada entrante por parte de Arizona así que no tarde en contestar cuando estaba ya a una distancia considerable de las chicas.

**R:** Rubiaa

**A:** Morena , que tal por Lima.

**R:** No tiene el ritmo de Seattle pero no me quejo . Que tal todo por ahí.

**A: **Todo bien . Acabo de acabar de salir del quirofano con Dereck.

**R:** Que tal a salido?

**A:** Perfecto , he tenido que relajar-lo antes de entrar pero o ha necesitado mi ayuda en ningún momento.

**R:** Mira que se lo dije , pero es tan cabezón como su mujer.

**A:** Que le vamos a hacer , pero bueno . Te has visto con ese trío de animadoras.

**R: **Si, justamente estaba cenando con ellas.

**A:** Y con la rubia que te movía todo .

**R: **Aunque no quiera admitirlo sigue moviendo algo.

**A: **Algo? Sabes que siempre te he dicho que el amor que tu le tenias a esa rubia no se olvida fácilmente por lo que no me voy a cortar al decirte que posiblemente todavía estés enamorada de ella.

**R:** Si estoy enamorada de ella no lo admitiré hasta que este 100% segura , me costo mucho sacarla del puesto de que fuera el centro de mis pensamientos y lo sabes.

**A:** Lo se pequeña , Callie y yo lo sabemos . Pero tanto tu prima como yo estamos seguras que tu corazón sigue albergando sentimientos dirigidos hacia esa rubia, espero que aproveches el tiempo en Lima para averiguarlo.

**R:** Lo intentare .

**A: **Esta bien . Te quiero.

**R:** Yo también te quiero. Cuida de Callie.

**A:** Con mi vida. Nos vemos en una semana.

**R:** Lo estoy deseando. Adiós.

**A:** Adiós.

Colgué la llamada y me adentre en el restaurante y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde las chicas apuraban lo que le quedaba de sus postres , mientras tanto yo me quede mirando mi copa entera de sorbete de mango.

**Br: **Rachie?

**R:** Dime pequeña?

**Br:** Me encanta que me vuelvas a llamar pequeña , lo echaba de menos pero quería preguntarte si te vas a acabar tu postre.

**R: **Todo tuyo Britt.

**Br:** Gracias Rachie.

**R:** Denada .

La mesa siguió en silencio hasta que Britt se acabo su postre.

**S:** Bueno ahora que hacemos?

**Br:** Sanny podemos ir a bailar ?

**S:** Ehh por mi si .

**R:** Por mi no hay problema.

**Q: **Ni por mi.

**Br:** Guay Faberrittana is back , biches!

**Q:** Faberri que ?

**Br: **Faberritta , Fa de **Fa**bray , ber de** Ber**ry , rit de B**rit**tany y tana de San**tana , **duh hay que explicarlo-os todo.

**R:** No todos tenemos tu privilegiado cerebro.

**S: **Pues si según tu Britt tiene un cerebro privelegiado , tu que tienes que ser la hija perdida de Einstein.

**R: **Por ?

**S:** Te graduaste como primera de tu promoción en el instituto y en la universidad y cuando estabas en Mckinley tenias la media mas alta de todos los tiempos. Una pregunta rápida?

**R:** Si?

**S: **Cual fue tu media en el instituto y en la universidad?

**R: **9.87

**S: **Ves lo que te digo Rachel , eres un genio.

**Br:** Y yo Sanny?

**S:** Tu también mi amor.

**R:** Espera espera 'mi amor' , desde cuando estáis juntas?

**S: **Ahora se cumplirán 6 años de que le pedí que fuera mi novia.

R: La verdad es que no me extraña para nada , sois perfectas la una para la otra. Siempre supe que el trato especial que le dabas a Britt era por algo. Pero ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir al servicio.

**Quinn PV**

Rachel se disculpo con nosotras y se fue hacia el baño .Estaba muy entretenida hablando con Britt cuando un sonido llamo mi atención , se trataba del móvil de Rachel , el cual se había dejado en la mesa y estaba sonando, por lo que me apresure a contestar , gran sorpresa la mía cuando vi que se trataba de Leila.

**L: **Rach cielo tienes que ver a quien le dejas tu móvil porque te he llamado antes y me a contestado una guarra llamada Quinn creo que era y me a amenazado con que si no te dejaba en paz me iba a denunciar o que se yo.

**Q: **Hola Leila.

**L: **Que haces tu con el móvil de Rachel ?

**Q:** Por que no iba a contestar el móvil de mi novia ?

**L: **Tu novia que va a ser tu novia , es la mia.

**Q: **Estas muy equivocada nena , es mi novia , mi futura esposa y la madre de mis futuros hijos.

**L:** E..eso es imposible.

**Q:** Es mas posible que todo eso sea cierto a que tu seas su novia , así que ahora deja de llamar a este numero o cumplo con mi amenaza.

Lo siguiente que hice fue colgar y dejar el móvil en la mesa y encontrarme las caras de estupefacción y asombro de las chicas.

**R: **Así que soy tu novia , tu futura esposa y la madre de tus futuros hijos no?

MI cabeza giro lentamente hasta encontrarme con la figura de Rachel parada detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

**Q:** Y..yo puedo explicarlo Rach.

**R:** Y tanto que lo vas a explicar , chicas lamento cancelar el plan de ir a bailar pero cierta rubia y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. No os preocupéis , la cena ya esta pagada.

**S: **No importa , lo entendemos , así que nos veremos otro día vale?

**R:** De acuerdo.

**Br: **Adios Faberry

Las chicas prácticamente salieron corriendo dejándonos a nosotras dos en el restaurante.

**Q:** R..Rachel?

**R: **Hacía los ascensores tu me debes una buena charla.

**Q:** V..vamos a tu habitación ?

**R: **Si Quinn a mí habitacíon , ahora calla y mueve el culo.

El tiempo transcurrido entre el paseo hacia los ascensores y de ahí a su habitación fue en compañía del silencio , silencio que se rompió en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de esa habitación.

**Rachel PV**

**R: **Me puedes explicar que es todo eso de que soy tu novia y etc.?

**Q:** Yo...yoo

**R:** Tu que Quinn?

**Q:** Yo estoy enamorada de ti

_Que ella esta que ?_

**R:** Q..que?

**Q: **Que estoy enamorada de ti Rachel , llevaba un año enamorada de ti cuando te fuiste , hoy día 10 años después de tu marcha de Lima sigo irremediable y locamente enamorada de ti , por eso cuando te fuiste mi mundo se derrumbo , no solo desapareció mi mejor amiga sino que también desapareció el amor de mi vida.

**R: Y**o...esto es demasiado.

**Q: **Por que es demasiado?

**R:** La chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada , la que era un sueño imposible de conseguir me acaba de decir que esta enamorada de mi . No sabes lo que sufrí cuando me fui , lo que mi corazón sufrió , no sabes lo que me costo sacarte del centro de mis pensamientos. Y ahora me dices que estas enamorada de mi , es demasiado. - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

**Q: **Tanto te cuesta asimilar que te amo ?

**R: **Si me cuesta Quinn , porque no se lo que siento por ti , se que te quiero , pero no se si ese te quiero es el de un enamorado.

**Q**: Eso lo soluciono yo ahora mismo .

Vi como se acercaba hasta mi y se sentó en mi regazo.

**R:** Que haces ?

**Q:** Probar el hecho de que sigues enamorada de mi.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como sus labios se acercaron hasta los míos y se unieron con estos en un dulce y magnifico beso, beso que trajo con el mucho mas que un simple roce de labios.

Trajo sonrisas , buenos momentos , alegrías , pero sobre todo trajo hacia la parte consciente de mi cabeza todos los sentimientos que tenia hacía Quinn , todos aquellos porque's que me decían porque estaba , pero es mejor decir estoy , enamorada de esta chica.

**Q:** Y que , cual es el resultado?

No le conteste , la cogí de la cintura y nos tira a ambas hacia atrás , donde caí de espaldas con Quinn encima mío.

**R: **Tu cual crees que es el resultado.

**Q:** Digo que tu corazón dice lo mismo que el mío , que estamos enamoradas y que estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Me rei y volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos , dando paso así a otro beso el cual finalizo tras unos minutos de duración.

**Q:** Esto quiere decir que estamos juntas ?

**R:** No te aceleres rubia , todavía no me has pedido una cita.

**Q: Así** que esas tenemos ?- dijo con una cara picara – Señorita Berry me concedería el honor de poder invitar-la a una cita ?

R: Se lo concedo señorita Fabray , haber como se las ingenia para conquistarme.

**Q: **Una sola cita y te tendré a mi lado para siempre mi amor.

**R:** Ya lo veremos rubia , ya lo veremos.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Les gusto , les encanto , lo odiaron ? Haganmelo saber **

**Se viene una cita importante entre nuestras chicas , que les gustaría que pasara ? Como siempre tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer **

**Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
